Arnold Walter Lawrence (1900-1991)
}} * Founder: National Museum of Ghana Biography Arnold Walter Lawrence, FBA (2 May 1900 – 31 March 1991), was a British authority on classical sculpture and architecture. He was Laurence Professor of Classical Archaeology at Cambridge University in the 1940s, and in the early 1950s in Accra he founded what later became the Ghana Museums and Monuments Board as well as the National Museum of Ghana. He was the youngest brother of T. E. Lawrence ("Lawrence of Arabia") and his literary executor. Arnold Lawrence was born at 2 Polstead Road, Oxford, on 2 May 1900, the youngest of five sons born to Thomas Chapman (who became, in 1914, Sir Thomas Chapman, 7th Baronet), an Anglo-Irish nobleman from County Westmeath, and Sarah Junner (1861–1959). The couple were unmarried but took the names "Thomas Robert Lawrence" and "Sarah Lawrence". Their second son was T. E. Lawrence who later found fame as "Lawrence of Arabia". He and Arnold Lawrence were close. Academic Career Academic career He wrote widely on the subject of Greek architecture and sculpture as well as on fortifications in west Africa.6 In 1930 he was elected to the Laurence readership in Classical Archaeology at the University of Cambridge. In 1944 he succeeded A. J. B. Wace as Laurence Professor of Classical Archaeology at Cambridge and was elected to a Fellowship at Jesus College, Cambridge.3 In 1951 he obtained a Leverhulme research fellowship for the study of ancient fortifications, a subject inherited from T. E. Lawrence. In 1951 he resigned from his post at Cambridge to become the Professor of Archaeology at the University College of the Gold Coast where he established the National Museum and was the Secretary and Conservator of the Monuments and Relics Committee. He resigned from these posts in 1957 after Ghana became independent and soon after settled at Pateley Bridge in Yorkshire, later moving to Bouthwaite.3 In the summer of 1985 Lawrence was interviewed by Julia Cave for a BBC Omnibus programme about T. E. Lawrence.2 The programme can be seen on YouTube.7 In September 1985, when he and his wife could no longer drive, they moved to Langford, near Biggleswade, close to where their two grandchildren were living. Following his wife's death in November 1986, Lawrence moved to the house of a friend and fellow archaeologist, Peggy Guido (1912–1994) in Devizes, Wiltshire. There he worked on preparing a new edition of his 1935 Annotated Herodotus which was never completed. He died at 44 Long Street, Devizes, on 31 March 1991 aged 90.3 The unfinished Herodotus material was handed over to the Bodleian Library. Lawrence was a Fellow of the British Academy. References * Descendants of Captain Benjamin Chapman * The Peerage #325091 * - Wikipedia * Family Tree for TE Lawrence * TelStudies.org - T.E. Lawrence Studies __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:People from Oxford Category:Classical archaeologists Category:English archaeologists Category:English non-fiction writers Category:Alumni of New College, Oxford Category:Fellows of Jesus College, Cambridge Category:Fellows of the British Academy Category:People educated at the City of Oxford High School for Boys Category:T. E. Lawrence Category:Members of the University of Cambridge faculty of classics Category:20th-century historians Category:English male non-fiction writers